Lost Fairies
by AltairSnow
Summary: sorta AU! in which the gang gets lost in another world. will be NaLu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza, but they wont be the focus. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

It was a quiet night. The bustling of the day had faded away to the occasional car driving by; the only people outside were those searching for a place to forget the world for awhile.

Los Angeles was a huge city, that was for certain. It was impossible to navigate without either a local guide or a photographic memory. Inside this collection of lights and demons there laid a certain bar with a certain name. Everyday, people would come and go. The only thing that didn't change in that bar was a certain blonde barmaid and its name.

Fairy Tail.

* * *

The bar, for its constant presence and tucked away location, was always filled with people, most of whom had never visited before. There were no "regulars", per se, but those who had been there even once knew that attempting to leave without paying would be your last regret.

The owner ran the bar by herself. No one had ever seen her smile, but due to her otherwise otherworldly beauty, no one ever noticed.

And so the bar was, static in the ever changing city.

* * *

A typical night at Fairy Tail had the owner serving beer and alcohol to the many. She never paid much attention to those who came and went, and those who came and went never paid much attention to her. Sometimes, though...

"'Eeyaa, geerl, whatcha doooin inn thi worn 'own baarrr?" A customer slurred. "Yous could be a atress with ya looks."

She turned away. "I'm waiting."

"Waitin' fer wha?"

 _S_ he left to get more beer as more people spilled in and out of her bar.

* * *

It had been 15 years since she arrived in this world.

15 years since the Great War.

15 years since she had seen her friends.

And 15 years since she somehow regressed to being 10 years old.

It was strange, suddenly becoming a kid again. Especially when you find yourself naked and alone in the middle of nowhere.

The owner sighed as her eyes stared unfocused into her empty bar. It had taken her 10 years to get the money to build this place, and another year to actually build it.

Since then she had waited, hoping that her friends would find this place. But she had no proof that they were even here. She had written a book, once. It wasn't like the one she had written before, but she had been desperate for money. It was not popular, but she had made each copy by hand and imbued them all with her magic. It was a specific type of magic that had taken her over 5 years of trial and error to complete. The end result was seemingly very simple. When someone with her guild mark touched a certain page, the coordinates of her bar would appear. When that person let go, the coordinates would disappear. But that wasn't all. The magic imbued into the book would resonate with the magic of her guildmates.

She used a copy magic her guildmate had taught her so she could speed the process up, and, in the end, had 1000 copies of her book evenly spread around the world. Using magic, of course.

But it had been four years, and no one has shown up.

* * *

A/N: I have edited this chapter as of 7/6/2018. I will do the same for the following chapters, and will be continuing this fanfiction. (You can thank my friend)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark and stormy night, Lucy realized as she glanced towards the door. Even with the background music and people talking she could hear the thunder and pouring rain.

It would be a busy night, as Lucy knew many would come in to escape the rain for a bit before they return home. She sighed quietly and returned to mixing drinks, only to hear a loud crash, thunder, and the sound of broken glass. Lucy whipped her head up to see a broken door, lightning, and a guilty looking middle-aged man with light brown hair. He glanced up at Lucy.

"Sorry, miss. Looks like I broke your door."

Lucy narrowed her eyes as the rain began pounding into the previously dry bar. She glared at him as she said, "There's an extra door in the back," She pointed at a door to her left that said 'Employees only'. "Fix it before I call the police."

He nodded quickly before getting the extra front door, and the rest of the bar went back to their own conversations. (They were too drunk to notice the rain entering the bar).

Lucy sighed, finished the drink she was making, and retrieved the broom from the cleaning closet so she could clean up the broken glass.

 _Maybe I should change to a wooden door... No, that would leave splinters. But it would be harder to break than glass. Maybe a steel door would be better...?_ Lucy sighed again. _Of course, if they're going to show up, then even steel wouldn't stop them from breaking my door. Wood it is, then._

"Um, excuse me miss," The guilty man called. "May I ask why there are five extra doors in your back room...?"

"Just fix my door before my bar gets water damage," Lucy ordered as she threw away the broken glass. "I can sue you for this, so hurry up."

He sweated a bit at her words, and got to changing the door with practiced hands. It was obvious that he was used to the process, as he replaced it within a half hour.

He walked up to her proudly. "The door is fixed! I doubt anyone can fix a door as quickly as I can!" He laughed maniacally.

"$300."

He paused. "Um, miss?"

"$300. You broke my door. You pay for it."

He stuttered, "U-um, Miss, I, uh, don't have that kind of money..."

Lucy looked him in the eyes. "Then show me your mark and tell me my name. I can forgive you once, seeing as I had the extra door already, but I will not easily forgive someone I don't have any relation to."

He looked at Lucy with puppy eyes, and seemed as though he was about to start complaining about how he couldn't possibly know her name, and ask what she meant by a mark, before his eyes widened and he shut his mouth.

"Mi-miss, what was the name of this place again?"

She gave a small smile. "Fairy Tail."

He stared at her for a few more moments before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a black mark on his left pectoral.

"Lucy...?"

She smiled.

"Welcome back, Gildarts."

Gildarts grinned.

"You have to pay the next time you break my door by the way."

"A-alright..."

* * *

[Gildarts! Yay! Do you think I should try different POVs?]


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning on the Saturday after Gildarts first came to Lucy's bar. Lucy was cleaning up the bar when she heard the ringing of a bell announcing visitors, and the smell of smoke wafted into the building.

"We're closed," She said, not bothering to look up. "Come back at 6."

"We came by to ask about the sign," a gruff, male voice said. "And we're leaving town at noon, so now was the only time."

Lucy sighed. It wasn't the first time someone had come in asking about the name of her bar. Usually they just mentioned the fact that it shared a name with a bestselling novel. "You're asking about the name, I assume?"

"We would like to know if you have seen this mark before," A second voice spoke up.

Lucy sighed, and looked up from her work to find two men standing just inside her bar. One was showing his right arm, the other was showing his left chest, revealing a certain mark.

Lucy dropped her work in surprise. They both had the same tattoo, and their faces appeared just as she remembered them...

"Macao, Wakaba," She gasped.

"Lucy, right? You've certainly grown up," Macao grinned, Wakaba nodding along with him.

"As much as I'm happy to see you two, I will report you for sexual harassment if you don't stop."

"S-sorry..."

Lucy smiled.

"Welcome back."

* * *

A couple weeks later, they came back, apparently having quit their jobs so they could hang around. However. as they spent most of their time leering at Lucy, she couldn't help but think.

 _Maybe I should kick them out..._


	4. Chapter 4

There was a reservation today. A group of French had booked ger bar for the day, and although she didn't like closing the door to the public in case one of her friends came, Lucy was running low on money. She had just made a very large purchase of tables and chairs for the hidden underground area of her bar. After Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba had shown up, she realized (hoped) that more would start finding her bar. However, she couldn't just shut down the public portion of her bar, as she did make a decent amount of money from it, so she used the basement. (She couldn't leave them in the main part of bar, as she didn't want someone calling the police as a result of the fights that bound to happen).

She also had wards around the entrance to the underground area in order to prevent people without magic from noticing it.

Incidentally, magic did exist in this world. It just appears as though it wasn't common knowledge.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't wish to remember the years she spent growing up in this world, nor did she wish to reminisce on how she realized that she could use magic. Instead, she walked over to a table to ask for orders.

She should really get around to hiring someone...

"I'll have a tequila, he'll have whiskey on rocks, he wants a beer, and... my friend, Reedus! what do you want?" A frenchman called out to an orange-haired man who was in the middle of painting something.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly. _Reedus?_

"Oui, I am good with water."

Usually, Lucy would have left it at that and gotten the drinks, but how could she not recognize him? "Are you sure? This is a bar, you know."

Reedus didn't look up from his canvas as he said, "Oui. With ice."

Lucy nodded, and retreated to the counter to make the drinks. However, she did listen in on the conversation at that table, curious as to what the group Reedus was in was doing. They were speaking in french, but Lucy had taught herself French when she first arrived in this world, so she had no problems with eavesdropping.

"She looks pretty sweet, doesn't she? Sweet with some spice. Look at those legs, and that chest..." The man who had ordered licked his lips.

"She truly is a beauty. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on her." The man who got tequila glanced at Lucy with hungry eyes.

"I'll bet you $10 that the pouch on her waist is full of naughty things," The man who got beer leered.

Before they could say more, Lucy slammed their drinks down in front of the men. She glared at them before going back to get the water for Reedus.

 _How disgusting. Reedus, what are you doing with them?_

* * *

It was several days after that when Reedus showed back up at the bar. The bar wasn't open yet, but Lucy let him in.

Reedus glanced around the bar nervously as he stuttered, "Lu-Lucy-san?"

Lucy smiled. "It's been awhile, Reedus."

"Um, I am sorry about the other night..."

Lucy shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We're friends, after all."

"Um, Lucy-"

"Reedus," Lucy interrupted. She took a deep breath, and gave him the wide smile so many knew her for back home. "Welcome back."

Reedus gave a shy smile. "Oui."


	5. Chapter 5

Legally, little girls were not allowed inside. That's why, when her newly hired waitress attempts to stop a couple from entering with their seven-year old girl, Lucy didn't notice anything wrong.

Until said little girl latched onto Lucy's leg, preventing her from moving.

Lucy groaned inwardly. Her employee was supposed to make things easier on her, not give her more work. As she was wondering whether or not she should just fire the girl, the weight was removed from her leg. An apologetic face entered Lucy's view as she turned.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, I dunno what got into her. We jus' came by to ask 'bout the name."

But that green hair made Lucy gasp in surprise.

Apparently it didn't take too long at all for the two to realize why the little girl rushed in.

"Lucy?! Is tha' you? So tha''s why this place is named Fairy Tail!"

"That is why, yes... Is Alzack with you?"

"He's keepin' tha' girl of yours occupied."

Lucy glanced towards the door to find Alzack backing away from her waitress while the latter dealt with the situation... by seduction. Lucy's eyes narrowed a bit, as she walked towards the idiot girl.

As Lucy neared the door, the waitress noticed her and turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, her face as stoic as always.

The girl gave an exaggerated motion of surprise and confusion.

Lucy wondered why she hired her in the first place.

"You're fired." Lucy sighed slightly. She really would have liked the extra help, but not from this girl.

The girl froze in shock. "Miss, you must-"

"You're fired," Lucy sighed in exasperation. "Get out."

And so she left in anger and helplessness.

Lucy turned to the the couple and their little girl and smiled.

"Welcome back, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka-chan."

* * *

If a couple days later anyone noticed the new green-haired waitress and black-haired bartender, nobody said a thing.

Even the black-haired little girl never garnered much attention.

In this place where people came and went, a little change stayed unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a couple nights after that when she came in. Lucy was busy cleaning her glasses when she noticed her. Men were following her in droves, and Lucy recognized the man leading her as the one who almost ran away without paying the night before. The man came up to the counter with her, blabbering about something or the other, but Lucy wasn't listening. The girl turned her head, but before her mouth could even open, Lucy pointed to a barrel hidden in the corner of the room.

"You can have that. On the house."

The girl turned her head and stared at the barrel in shock. "Is that full of beer?" She asked.

Lucy simply nodded her head, stopping for a moment to look up at the men following the girl. "You have to pay. Try running out again and I'll call the cops."

The men nodded.

"Woah!" The girl shouted. The men following her turned and froze in shock, as the skinny girl was straddling the giant barrel of beer previously in the corner of the room. "Hey bargirl! How'd you know what I like?"

Lucy smiled in response.

"What, ya playing mysterious on me? I'm Cana! Tell me your name, bargirl!"

The smile on her face faded away, as Lucy proceeded to ignore the girl chugging beer. It didn't take very long for her to forget about asking Lucy's name and start flirting with the men who came in with her.

And eventually, she left, leaving Lucy with a giant empty barrel of beer and a sad heart.

 _She didn't recognize me._ Lucy realized. _She doesn't remember me._

* * *

A couple days later, that same girl stumbled into that same bar.

She stumbled up to a certain blonde-haired girl, and the fact that the brunette was drunk beyond belief was strikingly obvious.

"Luuuuuccyyyy, drink with meeeeeee," she slurred drunkenly.

"Cana, I couldn't possibly get drunk in my own bar," Lucy said reflexively.

Cana froze. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Cana?"

Cana leaned towards Lucy, their faces only inches apart.

Then she leaned back in seeming shock, and tears started falling. "It wasn't a dream, it was really you, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, Cana."

The brunette then squeezed her, not daring to let let go, and Lucy wrapped her arms around the brown-haired girl happily.

"Welcome home, Cana."

The bar was closed that night.


End file.
